


Keep Me Waiting

by MissDelish



Category: DCU
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDelish/pseuds/MissDelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark confesses to Bruce. Bruce gives him the facts like the detective he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, I'm starting soft and slow...

“I’m in love with you.”

The light clicking of keys and the steady _drip drip_ of the stalactites became the only sounds in the Batcave for a solid five minutes. Clark’s heart thumped madly as he watched Bruce-composed, silent Bruce-maintain his concentration on the stream of data before him and giving no sign that he had heard Clark’s sudden, painful confession.

Clark was just about ready to shout “Just kidding!” or at the very least hurl himself straight into the sun with embarrassment and shame until Bruce’s gravelly baritone cut through the tension.

“I know.”

That was not what Clark had been expecting to hear.

“You….do?”

Without pausing his work or even turning towards Clark, Bruce addressed the question with the same feeling and eloquence as the solving of just another of his cases.

“Despite your excellent ability to mask your true feelings, the tell-tale signs of physical attraction were not at all difficult to pick up. Pupil dilatation, lingering glances, significant change in body language...I may not have super-hearing but detecting an increased heart-rate while in my presence was simple enough. Your jugular tends to pulse like a jack-hammer the nearer I am. Don’t worry, no one at the League suspects a thing.”

Clark gave a low, dry laugh. “Well, that’s a relief. Okay, so you noticed I get hot and bothered when you’re in the same room as me but that doesn’t explain how you were aware that I-well, you know-developed an _emotional_ attachment.”

This time Bruce swivelled around in this chair to face him. “It was the next logical conclusion.”

Clark crossed his arms. “A bit conceited of you, don’t you think?”

“Not really, I offered no encouragement yet your attraction to me continued. In my mind, that speaks of an emotional as well as physical attachment. Your confessing it only confirms my initial analysis.”

A few minutes of silence followed.

“…Right. Well, I appreciate the session Doc, but I have to go and deal with my self-inflicted traumas on my own now. Still, it was nice of you to offer your unprompted and totally indifferent examination.”

He began to glide away, wanting to put some distance between them both before he said or did something he would regret.

“Clark, wait.”

He did. He waited, not turning or saying a thing. He heard Bruce’s hesitation. _That_ certainly was a surprise.

“I told you the League didn’t suspect a thing, not because I boast of my superior investigative ability-but because-well, because it’s simple enough to see the signs when you know what you’re looking for.”

Clark turned. Bruce was staring at the screen, avoiding his gaze.

“Does that mean-“

“It means that you’ve taken a hell of a long time to tell me something I’ve wanted you to say since I first saw you.”

“That long, huh?”

Bruce tore his gaze from the screen and graced Clark with a small, but genuine smile. Clark felt his heart would burst with happiness and he beamed back. He closed the distance between them and leant over Bruce’s chair, bringing their faces level.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Bruce.” He said softly.

“By all means, don’t make me wait another few years.”

And with a chuckle, Clark lowered his mouth and finally captured Bruce’s in a long, tender kiss.

 


End file.
